


Lights Out

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195





	Lights Out

The lamp on the other side of the room was still on. Enjolras stared at it from the bed, frowning.

“‘Ferre,” He whispered, nudging him gently. “Darling, Get the light.”

“Nice try,” Combeferre murmured from his right, nestling in tighter to Enjolras’ side. “Get Courf to get it.”

Courfeyrac snored in reply, one leg sprawled across all three of his bedmates. Combeferre rolled his eyes. “You’re a big boy, turn it off yourself then.

“I can’t.” Enjolras hissed. “I don’t want to wake up Feuilly.”

He glanced down at the boy to his left, whose head was resting comfortably on his chest. “He’s had such a long day, we should let him sleep.”

Combeferre sighed. He carefully extracted himself from the tangled pile, yawning as he padded softly over to the lamp. It gave a soft click as it extinguished, sending the room into streetlight punctuated darkness.

“Thank you,” Enjolras murmured, beckoning him back with his freehand.

“Go to sleep,” Combeferre replied, ruffling his hair with a fond smile before settling back into his arms. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Enjolras said, squeezing his hand. He leaned over, pressing his lips to Courfeyrac’s forehead. “And you,” he murmured. “And you,” he repeated, caressing Feuilly’s cheek. He sighed contentedly, settling into the nest of warm bodies and blankets and closing his eyes.


End file.
